


Fair Exchange

by atheandra



Series: Shieldshock Stories. [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Implied Relationships, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Thor are doing a Earth wedding for the media after having a ceremony on Asgard </p><p>(Yep totally still a Shieldshock story... But it wouldn't be fun to tell you why)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Exchange

**Fair Exchange.**

 

“It’s okay if you want to run.” Jane told her.

“I don’t want to run.” Darcy protested.

Jane just looked at her intensely for a minute.

“Okay I want to run.” Darcy admitted.

“I can go get the car, and we’ll be out of here before anyone noticed.” Jane suggested.

“You know you’re supposed to tell me everything is going to be fine, right?” Darcy inquired.

“I am pretty sure you’re the one supposed to be convincing her to stay.” Natasha told them longing on the room couch failing at pretending she’s ignoring them.

“Oh yeah!” Darcy said shaking herself. “Don’t run away!” she told Jane pointing an accusing finger at the tiny scientist. “How was that?” She turned to ask Natasha but the spy only rolled her eyes getting back to her gossip readings.

“You know this is all fake. For the press and all.” Jane told her.

“Yep I totally remember the wedding in Asgard, well the ceremony at least, the rest of it is a little blurry.” Darcy admitted.

“But you don’t want to go out and replay it for fun and picture.” Jane pushed.

“You know why I don’t want to go.” Darcy whined.

“Oh yeah we all remember that beautiful morning.” Pepper laughed quietly from her chair.

“I just want to die.” Darcy told them.

“Don’t be ridiculous, dying is a little over dramatic.” Betty chastised her. “And you don’t want to die before the ceremony you’d miss all the fun.”

“I’d make you miss your fun you mean.” Darcy corrected.

“Yes!” She heard the three women around her say.

“You, Girls, are mean” Darcy whined sitting down next to Natasha.

“You know Tony bought him a new suit for today.” Pepper added.  

“Why does my father hate me so much?” Darcy asked.

“I think he had too much fun to think about trivial things like catching his daughter with his father’s friend.” Natasha explained.

“Well he should have thought about that. That’s like Daddy’s rule number 1, don’t let your daughter get near the geriatric super-soldier.” Darcy told her.

“I am pretty sure number 1 was don’t let her near Clint.” Natasha countered.

“Well this one didn’t work that well either.” Jane supplied. “But for totally different reasons.”

“Darcy, we’re already late, Thor is going to think Jane doesn’t want to marry him anymore.” Pepper told her.

“No, I am pretty sure he knows exactly what’s going on.” Darcy said showing them her phone. “And who on Earth showed the God of Thunder how to send Picture Texts?” She said glaring at Jane.

“What? I am allowed to sext with my husband.” Jane explained.

“That’s enough.” Pepper said getting up, taking the phone out of Darcy’s hand, looking at the last picture the God had send. “You don’t want to end up in bed with Steve? Then just don’t do it. Now move your ass out of this door.”

Darcy mumbled that she tried that before several times but she was too weak, but she moved out anyway.

And really, Steve was wearing a dark blue suit, with a white shirt a dark red vest and no tie because Thor had decided he didn’t like wearing one so his friends wouldn’t have to do it either. Tony was the devil, Darcy had had doubt about it growing up, like every time someone would get out of her father’s bedroom without noticing her, but now she knew, he lived to make her miserable.

“Hey Hon.” Tony told her.

“Don’t talk to me.” She hissed at him taking his arm.

“You know you’re supposed to enjoy the fact that you’re the one taking him home tonight right?” Tony asked her.

“You know it’s going to be really hard to tell him ‘No’ when you dressed him all up like that?” She retoured.

“Then why would you?” Tony told her.

“Because I didn’t want to steal anyone’s big day.” She said leaning to kiss her father’s cheek. “But since you don’t seem to mind, I am definitely going to tell him that ‘Yes I’ll marry him’.” She whispered and Tony stumbled on his feet.

“Is something wrong Tony?” Steve asked catching up the man, helping him get next to him on the altar.

“Did you really propose to Darcy?” Tony asked watching as Pepper entered escorted by Bruce.

“Oh yeah, I did that last night.” Steve agreed grinning.

“Didn’t think about asking me if you could?” Tony suggested glaring at the man.

“Didn’t particularly want her to kill me.” Steve countered.

“That seems like a wise choice. Saved yourself the long lecture about feminism I had to endure when I followed traditions before asking my lovely Jane to be my beloved wife.” Thor explained.

“Honestly man I know you’re old fashion and all, but sleeping with her one night a week ago doesn’t mean you should get married.” Clint told them after he got Betty to the Altar to join the other Bridesmaid. “No offense Stark.”

“None taken.” Tony answered before turning to a still smiling Steve who was looking at his daughter as if she was an angel placed on Earth just for him.

“Seriously guys?” Sam asked them getting all of them to look at him, Natasha chuckling at his arm. “They’ve been dating for like a year.”

Tony chocked on his breath at that, getting into Darcy’s room the morning after Thor and Jane’s wedding on Asgard last week to find her cuddling a naked Captain America had been traumatizing enough and had led him to a lot of fun teasing for the both of them, but learning that they had been sneaking around for a year and no one had told him, really?

“A whole freaking year?” Tony cried out a little too loud.

“Oops I think your father is on to you.” Pepper fake whispered.

“You knew?” Tony said taking the few steps to stand in front of her.

“You’re making a scene in front of the press, Honey. Go be a nice support to your friend.” She told him turning him back toward the men and pushing him gently away.

“We are so not done talking about that.” Tony told all of them.

“I can think of a way to shut you up.” Darcy told him smirking. “Jane?” She said getting the attention of her friend. “I change my mind. Do you care for a change of plan?”

“Oh Thank God, ‘Yes’ please.” Jane sighed heavily.

“Captain?” Thor asked Steve.

“Well if you’re offering.” Steve said hugging Thor and patting the God on the back. “The journalists are going to love that.”

Tony started to choke again watching as Steve and Darcy exchange places with Thor and Jane on the Altar.

“You’re going to…?” Tony asked.

“Well everyone is here, so why not?” Darcy said gesturing at all their friends sitting on behind them, Thor and Jane had invited the Fantastic Four, Rhodey, Scott, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, a handful of X-men, and well those were Darcy’s friends more than Jane’s anyway so the exchange wasn’t so unsettling.

“Perfect.” Steve grinned. “Darcy Stark Lewis, will you marry me now?” He asked.

“Only if you marry me back.” Darcy said snuggling herself against him.


End file.
